


Strip and Burn

by CelineRosenfeld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Armitage Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineRosenfeld/pseuds/CelineRosenfeld
Summary: He can somehow sense that Ren needs it more today when he walks in, so does Hux. He gives him one look, then removes his coat, leaves it at the desk with his gloves and hat.





	Strip and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lau for being my beta and Lena for being with me in the Kylux trashcan.  
> This work is inspired by a poem I wrote a few days ago. I hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos and comments <3

She's always stripping  
away your layers  
One by one  
Till you're bare  
And cold  


Ren arrives at his quarters as usual, at the same time, they do this nearly once a week. They don’t talk about it. The crew is used to their fights, it doesn’t seem wrong for Kylo Ren to storm to the General in a fit of rage or the other way around.

He can somehow sense that Ren needs it more today when he walks in, so does Hux. He gives him one look, then removes his coat, leaves it at the desk with his gloves and hat.

He hears Ren removing his awful mask as he walks into the bedroom already, wishes that he could see his hair. It’s always kind of fascinating to see that there is still a person underneath the metal contraption.

His back is to Ren and he doesn’t turn to watch him shed his clothes as he does the same. Ren doesn’t even need to undress him, for Hux to feel stripped by him. He can do that only with his presence.

When they’re both naked, Ren turns him around and Hux holds his eyes before he gets softly pushed toward the bed and lays down. He moves to lie on his stomach but is held in place by a hand on his hips. Ren arranges him on the bed carefully and Hux is growing more impatient but also even harder. He had hoped for something more rough, something where he can lose himself, though he supposes this is its own kind of intense.

He hates what is in front of him, hates himself for needing Ren this way, the only upside is that Ren needs him too. That like this he has some form of control over him. Someone who likes to show how uncontrollable he is on a daily basis.

Ren kneels on the bed and spreads Hux’s legs apart, smoothes his hands from Hux’s knees over his inner thighs. And when Ren looks at him he feels like he left more than just his clothes on the floor, like he’s still being stripped of his layers.

He suppresses the moan that’s crawling up his throat as the first of Ren’s strong fingers slides into him. He didn’t even notice him taking the lube but is thankful for the easy glide it offers. Thankful that he’s still allowed to close his eyes, doesn’t have to look, even though there’s this small part of him that wants to.

He registers Ren taking in his breath after a noise of arousal slips out of Hux involuntarily. Imagines that the other one is just as affected by this. That he is doing things to him while not moving a finger.

It’s not always this way around, after an especially infuriating day, he likes to take it out on Ren, making him bend to his will. Proving to himself that they are equals in a way.

By the time Ren finishes prepping him, he’s panting, his cock hard and leaking. Ren comes up to him, kissing him along his jaw. Hux allows it, though still impatient, but secretly enjoying all the teasing. Ren leaves more kisses on his neck and Hux pushes his head (he wants to touch his hair) when he attempts to leave a mark there. He doesn’t mind them where nobody can see, and Ren knows this, still trying to annoy him further.

Ren slicks up his cock and looks Hux directly into the eyes. He knows then that Ren opened him up in more than just one way. Laid him bare under him, keeping him in place with those dark eyes. He still doesn’t know why both of them are doing this.

He moans when Ren gets a good rhythm going, nice and deep, but a little too slow. Hux holds onto his biceps, needs to hold onto something or someone.

When Ren turns his face to him, he knows that he’s supposed to look at him again. He’s hot all over, close to coming already, he just needs another push.

He realizes that Ren is going to kiss him one second before he does, he gets cold like ice when their lips meet. He kisses back, frantic, scratching at Ren’s back as he comes. He lets out a high moan which is swallowed by the mouth on his. They keep kissing and Hux bites Ren’s lower lip. He shudders, his orgasm ripping through him.

Both of them are breathing hard, Hux opens his eyes again and feels that something has shifted, sees in Ren’s eyes that he felt it too. That he is just as confused.

He pushes Ren of him, winces as his cock slips out of his ass. He stares at the dark ceiling above, then gets up and goes into the fresher. He cleans himself up, when he looks at the person in the mirror he doesn’t yet know what to think.

Part of him hopes that Ren is gone when he returns, that he doesn’t have to deal with him longer than necessary, fears what it will mean when he stays. They shouldn’t have kissed. They don’t kiss, why would they? It’s dangerous. A much smaller part of him wishes that Ren is still in his bed, will stay the night, is excited about what it could bring, where this would go. It’s been going too far already, he knows in the back of his head that there’s no coming back. Ren already melted his walls, stripped him bare, and burned what was left.

He’s not prepared for the sight that is Kylo Ren laying comfortably in his bed, one hand on his stomach next to the scar left by the Wookie, and the other arm stretched out to welcome Hux back. And he goes lays at his side, his head on Ren’s shoulder. He can feel the other scar and is amazed by how much trust this gesture displays.

Ren draws him closer and pulls the blanket over them. Hux closes his eyes and when Ren kisses his hair and says: “Goodnight”, the smaller part of him tells him that it’s okay and he accepts it.

And she wants so badly  
To be the fire  
That keeps you warm  
But all it does  
Is burn the rest of you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and please leave kudos and comments :)  
> If you found some more mistakes let me know.


End file.
